Enemies (Hardcore Pawn FANFIC)
by FandomFanFiks
Summary: Vallen work's at hardcore pawn, her and Seth hate each other. I'm horrible at summaries so read to find out! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hardcore pawn the t.v show or any of its characters. All rights and ownership go to the original owners and creators. I do however own my own characters and own plot details.
1. Chapter 1: I hit a nerve!

I sighed heavily and pulled out my cell. It was a slow day today and their is only a few people in the store. I laughed as I read Bobby Jays text, I looked up and spotted him across from me by the guitar section. I shook my head at him, he laughed and walked away to go assist a customer. I decided to text him ba-

"Shouldn't you be working?"

I snapped my head around and came face to face with Seth... My nemesis. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at me... Ever since my first day of working here he's been a total asshole to me. Les, ashley, Karen and everyone else seems to like me but him.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, "Yes, I'm sorry," I replied lamely. He smirked, knowing that I would never talk back to him. How I wish I could slap that look off his damn face!

"Don't let me catch you on your phone again," he warned, before walking off to the employee only room. I sighed, and leaned against the glass showcase. I checked my watch... 3:32 PM! Dammit! I still have 5 more hours of Seth and his damn attitude. Where is Ashley? I saw Rich passing by, maybe I should ask him?

"Hey Richie, where is Ashley?"

He stopped in his tracks, and looked at me. He thought for a moment, "Les told me she called in sick today... Why?" He asked, leaning against the glass show case. Sick?

"Is she okay? Did he say what was wrong." He shook his head, "No, but I don't think it's serious." I nodded and stared at his weird beard... "

"Why the hell do you keep that thing?" I snapped, tugging at it. It's really stupid looking. He slapped my hand away, "Hey! No touching!" He walked away, shaking his head as I laughed.

Ohmygosh! This is so boring!

I wish Karen wasn't off today, At least I would have her by my side...

"EXCUSE ME!"

I looked up and saw a portly short, white woman with crazy, long red hair glaring at me. I groaned mentally, "Yes, how can I help you?" I replied, even though the customers are mental we still have to treat them with respect, or else we get fired.

"I'd like to pawn this," she said, pointing at her head with her index finger. I raised an eyebrow, "Miss, you have to be more specific. What would you like to pawn?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes at her.

I noticed that Seth was a few feet away, watching me like a hawk. "Are you blind or just plain out deaf!" She snapped, ripping off her... Wig? She slammed it down onto the counter, leaving herself with only a hair net on.

"How much you give me for these Luscious locks?" I knew it was a damn wig! I looked at her in shock... I wanted to laugh but I knew better. "Miss, I'm sorr-"

"BITCH! I know you is not about to say no!" She yelled, leaning in. I backed away, making sure to put distance between us. I wanted to smack her ugly face! "Miss, please, calm down-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" She screamed, throwing her leg over the counter. "I'm gonna beat yo ass!" She yelled, reaching for me.

"Security!" I screamed, moving out of her reach. I looked over at Seth and seen him trying to stop himself from laughing. Fucking asshole! Just in time, two security guards came and grabbed the woman and her wig, making her trash out. "I'll be back for you!" She screamed as they dragged her towards the exit. I let out another heavy sigh, trying to calm myself.

I don't get pain enough for this shit!

"You okay?"

I turned around, "Yeah Jay, I'm greaaaat!" I said sarcastically. Is he serious? "So, she wanted to pawn her wig?" He asked, rubbing his bald head. I grinned, "I should have bought it off her and gave it to you," I said, laughing. He slapped my arm playfully before walking off.

I love teasing him and Rich.

I pulled out a bottle of windex and some paper towels and wiped the finger prints off the glass showcase as Seth eyed me down In the process. I ignored him and continued to wipe down the glass.

"You missed a spot."

I looked up and seen him pointing at a smudge. I rolled my eyes and wiped it away aggressively. He gets on my damn nerves! All he does is treat people like shit and give orders, but he gets away with it because he's the boss's son! He grabbed my wrist in his big hand, stopping me from wiping down the rest of the glass. We locked gazes as leaned in.

"Watch... that attitude of yours, Val," He said through gritted teeth.

I held his gaze for a few seconds before I nodded, defeated. I know better than to go against Seth, he'll fire me in a second and I can't risk that. He let go of my wrist and stormed off.

I must have hit a nerve.

Eeeeehhhh, so the first chapter was whatever. I just wanted to get it out there. I decided to write a fanfic of hardcore pawn because I really love the show and have these crazy scenarios in my head and thought why not make them come to life! So if any of you are a fan of Seth then this is your fanfic! It's going to be about him and the main character. So... Yeah, leave me a comment?


	2. Chapter 2: Seth is a bitch!

I let out another long sigh for the hundredth time this day. I looked at the clock and saw It's now 5:44 P.M.

Shiiiit!

After Seth stormed off with his bitch face, Rich told me that Seth ordered me to restock the showroom. Yep, he's not even man enough to order me around to my face! Freakin' asshole! The Store has been slow all day today. I made like, two sales, which isn't bad but is not so good either. But, I know Seth is going to bitch about it... Cuz', well, you know, he's a bitch and all.

I leaned against the glass showcase and imagined myself kicking Seth's scrawny little ass, all the while observing the customer's in all their glorious weirdness.

Ahh, you gotta love it, I mean life would be completely boring if I did not deal with these lovely customers daily, But, I mean, I could definitely deal without Seth's sassiness, wait, scratch that! He does not deserve the honor of being called Sassy! he's a spineless little bitch.

Speaking of Seth, that asshole ordered me to help Rich in the stock room...

Bloody Bastard!

* * *

I shook my head, "I'm tellin' you, Rick, this store is freakin' haunted!" I argued. It's 30 minutes from closing time and Rich and I have been arguing about whether or not if the store is haunted. It's totally not haunted, but I wanted to scare Rich, Why you may ask? Because I can, and he's also a moron. "You know something... when I was alone in the stock room before, I've heard voices," he said, almost horrified. I almost snorted, what a moron! "See, Rich! I told you," All the while laughing mentally at the horrified expression on his face. He's so damn gullible. Gosh, wait until I get Bobby Jay with this too!

"Les want's you here an hour early tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to see bitch face himself right behind me. He looked down at me, waiting for my reply. I narrowed my eyes at him, Wondering if he is lying "Oh, really? And why is that?" I asked, noticing rich had walked off to go assistant a Customer. Great! Now I'm left with him! He raised an eyebrow, his jaw slightly clenching from annoyance. I gave hime one of my psychotic smiles, knowing it will piss him off even more. He took another step towards me, "Be here at 7:00 A.M." he leaned in, "Sharp!" He snapped, before walking away. I gritted my teeth, I would love to beat his face in!

* * *

I sighed, It's 9:30 A.M. and I've been at work since 6:30 A.M.! I HAD TO WAIT 30 MINUTES FOR THE DOORS TO OPEN IN THE FREEZING RAIN!

I woke up an hour early just to make sure I was here exactly at 7 A.M.! Oh yeah, when I confronted Les and asked why he wanted me at work earlier than usual, he told me that he said no such thing! That scrawny, little bastard LIED me!

"Les wants to see you in his office," Bobby Jay said. I groaned, slamming my head against the glass showcase. I am so not in the mood for this shit! I swear, Seth McFucker is going to pay for making me wake up at the butt crack of dawn for nothing! Getting up and making my way to Les's office, I decided to trip Bobby Jay (I know, I Know, don't shoot the messenger) but I have to admit, it was comically funny watching him stumble over and knock himself into the glass showcase of action figures, no pun intended!

knocking on Les's door, All the while praying to God that Seth didn't get me in trouble! "Come in," was Les's muffled reply. I walked in and saw Les siting behind his desk, Seth and Ashley was standing on either side of him, while cousin karen is in between them both. Karen and Ashley smiled at me while Seth had an annoyed expression on his face all the while glaring at me.

Surprise, Surprise.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, looking at the four of them. Les nodded, reached over and picked up his phone, putting it to his ear, "Send him in." I raised an eyebrow, what the hell does he mean? It's so intense right now, It's like I stepped into a God Father Movie! I'm seriously antisapating Les to break out into Marlon Brando's, Don Corleone character, asking: "This? on the day of my daughter's wedding?"

Oh

my

GOSH!

Did Seth frame me? am I going to get whacked? I looked at Ashley and and Karen, their response to my freaked out expression was to wink at me. Les looked bored out of his mind, like he had better thing's to do, than to stand in a room with 4 morons. (3 of those morons happen to be his blood relatives, might I add) I didn't even bother to look at Seth to see his expression, I could feel his eyes burning a whole in my forehead from across the room.

I heard the door open behind me and felt my heart start to race, Oh Lord, please don't let me have a panic attack right here in front of seth, that would just make his day. I was about to move to the side of the room, but freezing when I caught seth's glare "Kili! Come on in," said Les, standing up. I felt the stranger intimidating presence behind me. Me, being to scared to fully turn around and face him, I began to edge myself more into the center of the room, but pausing mid-step when Karen decided to let out an over excited shriek, as if she is a banshee, who caught herself some man candy.

I, being the ever curious person that I am, decided just to bite the bullet and face this person who put the biggest smile on Les, Karen and Ashley's face. Seth, of course just stood there, looking like some sort of dead beat.

Oh. My. Bananas!

The intimidating presence I felt behind me, whined up being the most adorablest guy I ever seen before In my LIFE! he looked like an adorable kitten! With his brown eyes and mousey hair!

The Stranger, or as I should call him _Kili, _caught my gaze, while I was _subtly _checking him out, causing_ yours truly_, to turn beet red in the face from embarrassment. our interlocked gaze contest lasted about all of 10 seconds before a mass of brown hair(Cousin Karen) flew pass me, catching Kili in the biggest bear hug I've ever seen in my life. Me, standing there in mild shock, wondering how does Karen know's this adorable sex kitten, as I failed to notice Les and Ashley joined in on the hug, while Les is trying to force Seth to join them in on the "Family Group Hug" Les had fondly dubbed it.

Wait, Family?

"Come on Seth! Come and give your cousin a hug! it's been ages since we seen little Kili!" declared Les.

Cousin?

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

"Yah Seth! Join in on the love we're all giving my baby brother!" said Karen

THIS IS KAREN'S BROTHER?

Well, now that i'm looking at Karen and Kili's face being smushed together I can kind of see the resemblance now.

"Leave Seth there, he would only bring negativity into our force fill of love!" said Ashley while hugging the life out of Kili.

I, myself would of stepped in and give him a hug all the while cradling his face to my chest like a mama bear would to her cub, but you see, it would of been kinda awkward, considering we just met, and haven't been properly introduced yet.

Damn modern society!

"Not that I ain't enjoying your guy's warm welcome, but I think i should be introduced to this lovely lady," said Kili, while looking at me,"Don't you agree, miss?" he went on while disentangling himself from his family, well mostly Karen who was sobbing her eyes out, while mumbling something about baby brother's and them growing up and leaving you after raising them all your life, even though Kili look's a year_ OLDER_ than her, mind you.

"Of course" replied Les. "Kili, this is Vallen, Vallen this is Kili" Ashley said, while giving me a wink and a shove in her cousin's direction. "She's one of our top sellers here!" exclaimed Karen, also winking at us, except her wink just looks like a bug got caught in her eye.

"Yeahhh" drawled Seth, "If she is such an amazing seller, than pray _tell_, why did we lose out on a $200 dollar sale yesterday, when she insulted a customer, Claiming to, and I quote "bust a cap in his ass" if he was to ever insult Harry Potter in her presence again."

"SHUT UP, SETH!" yelled Karen, "I also, happen to enjoy Harry Potter, very much" she smiled, while turning and giving me one of her weird, creepy winks again.

"Well you know," began Kili, while looking at me "_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times-_"

"_if one only remembers to turn on the light." _I finished, gawking at him. "You like Harry Potter too?" I asked, Seth snorted while calling us nerds. "Like?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I _LOVE_ Harry Potter, I may happen to be 31 years old and an uncle of two, but unlike Seth here," he nodded in his direction, "I happen to be a cool 31 year old uncle," he finished, rubbing his chin in a very Dumbledore fashion. Seth let out a frustrated sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose... Someone _obviously_ has been sipping' on that haterade! Les pulled Kili and I to his side, while shaking his head. "You kids keep me young!" he sighed dramatically, giving us both one last squeeze before walking out of the office. "Come on, Ash, let's get back out there," Karen said, Ashley nodded as they both walked out of the office together.

Silence...

I looked between Seth and Kili and saw they both were glaring at each other, Seth narrowed his eyes at Kili and crossed his arms over his chest, trying his best to look intimidating... Poor bastard. Kili rolled his eyes at Seth and threw him a shit eating grin before turning towards me. "Seeing as my other three lovely relatives hasn't offered to show me around, I would really appreciate if you would do me the honer, instead of being here with this," he nodded towards Seth, "SourPuss."

"Sur-"

"Vallen has to get back to work," Seth objected, giving me the most hateful glare I ever seen. SCRAWNY BASTARD! Kili tilted his head to the side, tapping his fingers together, while looking at Seth with a knowing smirk on his face. "Come on, Vallen," began Kili, narrowing his eyes at Seth, "Lets blow this popsicle stand," he turned on his heel doing a dramatic spin before walking out the door with his head held handsome. Not even bothering for Seth's Approval, I quickly followed after him like a lost puppy while thinking...

WHY THE HELL WAS I EVEN CALLED TO THIS FAMILY MEETING?!

* * *

HEHE! MY SISTER AND I EDITED THIS CHAPTER, WE TOOK OUT LOGAN AND REPLACED HIM WITH KAREN'S BROTHER! ITS JUST SO MIUCH BETTER THIS WAY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND COMMENTED! I DID'NT THINK ANYONE WOULD! HA, I'M SO HAPPY YOU'S ACTUALLY LIKE IT! LEAVE ME A COMMENT TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW CHAPTER!


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

GUYS! I TOTALLY RE EDITED CHAPTER 2! GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN! HURRY! YOU'LL LOVE IT! :3 MAKE SURE TO COMMENT TOO!


End file.
